Skye Imagine
by redheadpubes
Summary: Skye cheats on you and the only way to forgive him is for him to give you exactly what you deserve.


Imagine you figure out that Skye had been cheating on you on tour, you had kicked him out and you are now alone in the front hall sobbing. You couldn't believe he would do that to you, you just cry. You hear Skye pounding on the door continuously, begging for your forgiveness. You are heartbroken.

"Y/N, I never meant to hurt you, please open this door!" He screams, over the thunder and lightning outside.

"Leave me alone!" You yell, choking on your tears.

"Let me in! We can talk about this!" You hear he has started to cry himself. You slowly stand up and open the door.

"Skye I have nothing to say to you-"

"Then just listen," he interrupts, wrapping his one arm around your waist. "She means nothing to me, Y/N, I only want you."

"I can't trust you," you start to wipe your tears on your sleeve. Skye raises his hand and cups your cheek, he brushes away a tear with his thumb.

"Please, give me a second chance. Y/N, I love you." Skye declares, he had never said that before. You look up at him. "You love me too, don't you?"

"I love you too," you suddenly realize.

"Then please," Skye leans in and kisses you on the forehead, you close your eyes. "Please," he kisses your nose. "Please," he kisses your right cheek. "Please," he kisses your left cheek. "Please…" he kisses you lightly on the lips. You still feel the fireworks, even after a year and a half of being with him.

You wrap your arms around his neck and your kisses get more heated. Before you know it you have granted his tongue access into your mouth and your tongues are fighting for dominance. You grip his hair in your hands and he hoists you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. He pins you against the wall and his hands are searching every inch of your body as his pelvis is the only thing keeping you pinned to the wall.

"Do you think you can just seduce me like this and expect me to forgive you," you say in between groans as he kisses your neck. You slightly jump as he lightly bites on your neck. Those are definitely going to leave marks in the morning.

"No, but it's a start," he says looking at you. "Damn you're so beautiful."

"Shut up," you try not to smile. You press your mouth against his again and you take off his wet shirt. You throw it on the ground and smile at him. He winks at you and he guides your hand up his toned stomach. He starts to gently grind his groin against your pelvis. You can tell where this is going.

"Take me upstairs," you whisper softly into his ear and nibble on it gently. He wraps his arms around your waist and places his hands firmly on your ass and walks down the front hall and up the stairs. He leads you into your bedroom and he throws you onto the bed.

"Now this is my way of saying sorry," He climbs on top of you and holds himself up, not touching you. You ache for his touch and you hate this torture, even though secretly you love all of this. He kisses you gently on your mouth before he runs his hands underneath your shirt, he starts massaging your breasts over your bra. You moan and you raise your shirt over your head and throw it across the room.

"Shit Y/N," Skye groans as he sees the black lacy bra you had decided to wear that day.

"Shut up," you giggle and you pull his mouth to yours, you kiss heatedly for 5 minutes.

"No, this is about you," Skye bites your lips gently and lowers his hands from you neck down to your waist. His touch sends shivers down your spine. He raises his hands and un-clasps your bra in one swift movement, impressing you slightly. "Baby," he licks his lips as he checks you out. You blush a deep shade of pink and you feel yourself getting really wet. Skye takes your breasts in his hands and starts massaging them as he brushes his hands over your nipples, making them hard. He takes one of them in his mouth and sucks and licks as he massages the other one slowly. You're going crazy and your hips are rising and falling. You want to be eaten out by him more than anything. Skye moves his mouth from the one nipple to the other and you're about to orgasm right there. But suddenly he stops.

"What's wrong baby?" You ask him, disappointed.

"I want to taste your cum in my mouth, that's what's wrong. I'm not letting you climax just yet." Skye winks and he starts to unbutton your jeans. You feel yourself getting wetter. He removes your jeans and checks out you matching black thong. "Feeling dirty today, are we Y/N?"

"You know it baby," you wink. He pulls off your underwear and throws them to the side along with your jeans.

"You're going to fully forgive me for everything after this," Skye guarantees. He slowly circles your bud with his right thumb. He slowly enters his left index finger into your hole and pumps it in and out, he enters a second finger, and then a third finger. "You're so wet," he states. "I need to taste you." He says right before diving down. His three fingers are still working in and out of you as he slowly circles the tip of his tongue around your clit. His fingers start pumping faster and his tongue is amazing. He removes his fingers from your pussy and starts grabbing onto your ass as you raise your hips to meet his mouth. His tongue starts darting in and out of your hole as his tongue also glides over your clit. Your heart is beating faster and faster and you are about to reach the edge of your climax as Skye starts massaging your breasts and eats you out. You grip the bed sheets tight as you release all of yourself into Skye's waiting mouth. He licks everything up and kisses you deeply, so you can taste all of yourself.

You try to recover from the most mind exploding orgasms of your life as you flip him over to the bottom and you pull out a condom and lube from the nightstand beside you. Your heart beats fast as you unbuckle Skye's belt and slowly remove his jeans. You remove them completely and you start rubbing your palm over the fabric of Skye's boxers.

"Baby," Skye moans as he raises his hips. You lower your mouth as you massage his hardening member and you kiss him deeply. You remove your mouth and Skye places his hands on your hips as you remove his boxers and straddle him. You place some lube in your hand and start massaging his boner. You fondle his balls as he moans and you kiss the tip of his cock. You grin at his pained expression and you hastily rip open the condom packaging and stretch it over his large penis. He has grown to a full 8 inches and you are so ready to let him enter you. You slowly align his member with your pussy and you lower yourself onto him and continue the motions until it gets less painful for you.

You press your chest against his as you ride him quickly. You hear Skye's moans in your ear as you gasp for air. You go faster and faster until you are both about to reach climax until Skye stops you. You question what he is doing but he suddenly removes himself from you and you ache for his return. He flips you over.

"Ever heard of doggy style?" Skye asks teasingly.

"Of course I have," you reply flirtatiously. You place yourself in the position as Skye holds your ass in the air. He guides himself into you and starts pumping his hard cock in and out of your aching hole. He starts to flick at your clit and that sends you over the edge. You both reach total bliss and collapse onto the bed.

"You're the best I've ever had," Skye says, pulling your naked body on top of him.

"I really love you Skye, please you can't hurt me again." You tell him, trying not to sound childish.

"Y/N," Skye tips your chin up so you look in the eyes. "I will never, EVER, cheat on you again. I hate seeing you hurt, and nobody is as good as you." Skye runs his hands up and down your sides. He pulls a blanket up to cover you both. You place your head back on his broad chest.

"Promise?" You whisper to him. Kissing his neck softly.

"I promise, boo." He kisses the top of your head and you both fall asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
